


Osculum obscenum (The Obscene Kiss)

by 0_OXYMORON_0



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Song: Kiss the Go-Goat (Ghost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OXYMORON_0/pseuds/0_OXYMORON_0
Summary: What happens after Ghost's Ch. 8 ?A young sister Imperator's heart is broken...The events that transpire may change the future of the church...
Relationships: Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/ Random Groupie, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Sister Imperator
Kudos: 4





	Osculum obscenum (The Obscene Kiss)

Sister Imperator had noticed her lover’s wandering eyes as they prepared the last song of the night, and prayed that the damned rumors were false. She smiled as the opening notes of Kiss the Go-Goat rolled out of the instruments, causing the crowd to cheer. Her anxieties slipped away as Nihil's eyes met hers. He smiled up at her, and winked at her wickedly. She had battled the idea for a while, and decided to put it aside. Besides, he was Papa. When he said he loved her and nobody else, he had to be a man of his word... 

Imperator smiled to herself, giddy with delight. She could not wait to tell her Nihil the news. 18 weeks along, and not even showing, the young woman was ecstatic when the test came back positive . The word ‘papa' would mean much more than ‘head of the church’, and she knew he would be just as excited as she was. She swayed along to the music slightly, daydreaming about the events that would transpire after the show : Telling Nihil that he no longer needed to search for a Prime Mover. The tears that swelled in his eyes as he finally understood what she meant, his hands sliding down from her shoulders to gently rest upon her belly that held the child that would keep them connected for eternity.

She was taken aback as the crowd let out a loud roar. Her Papa was dancing about the stage now, grinding up against the microphone pole as Nihil made eye contact with a young woman in the front row. Imperator felt a sudden heaviness in her chest as he removed the white collar from his vestments and teasingly threw it in the groupie’s direction. 

She took in a shaky breath as she pressed herself against the railing, trying to keep her cool as she felt anger bubbling inside of her. The ghouls had warned her about some groupies following them across the country, most of their attention set on her Nihil. 

She looked over to her left, noticing a little Brunette puffing on a cigarette, a dreamy look on her face as she took in the sight of Nihil on the stage. Sister Imperator glanced back at the stage. Nihil was on his knees now, hand on his chest as he slightly arched his back. Imperator felt her eye twitch as she looked over at the girl again. Miss Brunette had on crimson red lipstick that clashed with the blinding orange dress. Imperator noted the whorish cut of the skirt’s hemline and chunky knee-high go-go boots. and instantly decided that she needed to leave. After all, smoking was bad for the baby.

The Sister of Sin smiled. She quietly extended her hand, and gently caught the cigarette in between her fingers. Imperator noted the woman’s surprise as an empty hand went back to her mouth. She looked at the burning role of tobacco, Brunette slowly turned to her. Imperator smiled as her hand quickly shot up in between the girl’s eyes, extinguishing the burning ash, pushing the girl away from the balcony, laughing as she saw the girl scrabble across the floor. 

  
  


When Sister Imperator came back from chasing the girl off, her good spirits were restored. She smirked and glanced down at Nihil . He was up again, and he was wiggling his hips seductively at the crowd as he neared the climax of the song, making a lewd scissoring motion with his fingers as he and the band reached the end of the song. He was sweating now, pupils dilated as he sang out the last few notes…

“ _ And you know that it takes two, _

_ And luckily he wants to do you too _ …”

She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the last few seconds of this song.  _ Their  _ song.

“ _ Satan… _

_ Lucifer… _ ”

She smiled, and mouthed along to the last phrase of the song..

“ _ Osculum obscenum! _ ”

A metallic crash followed by a load ring jolted Imperator out of her trance. She glanced around the room, trying to locate where it came from. Loud gasps rose from the front row as her eyes went to the crowd. 

Her eyes widened.

The ghoul’s suspicions were correct.

Nihil was on his knees with the groupie wrapped up in his arms as he pressed several passionate kisses to her lips. Her expression was surprised, and heavy with lust.

The theater was dead silent. 

_ She tried so hard to give her lover a chance. _

Imperator felt her chest ache.

“What a fool I am,” she whispered to herself.

She turned and quickly flounced away.

Nihil, remembering himself, looked up at the balcony in devastation, just in time to catch a glimpse of her back before she disappeared.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Ch. 2! Don't be scared to leave a comment or make a suggestion ! Feel free to leave corrections in the comment section below :)


End file.
